Rovino
by Obsessive PruCan Fan
Summary: -One Shot- -Cover pic from Zerochan - /966114 "Lovino. Derived from Mi Rovino. To become rotten, rot, decompose, deteriorate, lose all that one owns or.. 'I ruin'. I ruin.. I ruin everything.. everyone's lives have been ruined. Fratello's, Spain's.. even Rome's.. I-I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I-I'm sorry.. I ruin.. everything.." Some Spamano at the end, brotherly Itacest. T for swears


**Just a (very) short angsty.**

へタリア

"Ve~ Germany! Japan! I think it's-a time for you to meet my fratello! He's-a the south of the country and I'm the north!" With that, Italy dashed off, arms stretched above his head before returning promptly with his brother, dragging Romano by the wrist. "Say hello to my friends, fratello!" He prompted, nudging him.

"Who the fuck-a are you?" The elder spat, face devoid of emotion. The two other nations looked on in surprise. He wasn't at _all_ like Italy!

"Hehe, I forgot to mention – he-a spent a lot of-a time with our big brother Spain, so he's become kind of a dick~!" He sang happily. "Fratello, these are my allies, Japan and Germany! Japan, Germany, this is my big brother, Romano!"

"Herro, it is preasure to meet you. I am Kiku Honda, otherwise known as Japan." He bowed, leaving Romano frowning, feeling awkward at his formality.

"Ludwig, or Germany." Germany sighed, not sure what to think of Romano, as he seemed nothing like his '_fratellino'_.

Italy smiled.. more so than usual and poked his brother's shoulder.

"Ve~ You should-a introduce yourself, Roma~!" Romano grumbled and cursed under his breath.

"Fine dammit! Ciao you fucking bastardos. I'm Southern Italy. Don't call me fucking 'Roma'," With this he shot a glare at his brother "Lovino Vargas.." he finished, muttering. He turned around and began to walk away when he heard Japan.

"Sorry, your Western names are extremery hard for me to pronounce correctry. It is Rovino-san, hai?" Romano looked back slightly, glared at Japan and walked away faster.

_Lovino. Derived from Mi Rovino. To __become rotten, rot, decompose, deteriorate, lose all that one owns or.. 'I ruin'._

"I-I ruin.. I ruin... I.."

"Veh? Fratello! Why did you walk away?!" A voice chirped from behind him.

_I ruin._

He continued to walk.

"Veh~ Fratellooo! Come-a back!"

_I ruin._

Eventually, his Fratello caught up to him.

"Lovino? Fratello, what-a's the matter? Why.." he paused, gently grabbing his brother's shoulders and turning him around. He reached one hand up to his face. "Why are you crying?" He wiped half of the tears from his brother's face, cupping the other half of his face. "Fratello? Fratello? Please.."

_I-I.._

"I ruin." He managed to choke out in a sob. "I'm so-sorry.. I ruin.. I-I ruin.. I... ruin.. every...thing"

"Veh? You don't ruin anything fratello! You try your best!" Italy engulfed his brother in one of his special, air-depriving hugs.

"B-but my best is never en-enough dammit! I-I never do anything right!" He sobbed into the younger's shoulder.

"Fratello, you're the stronger one! You've helped me a lot!" He looked at his big brother, smiling.

"I-I ruined everyone's lives. Y-yours, Rome's, Sp-Spain's.."

"Veh~!? You didn't ruin our lives! You helped me become a little stronger since when we were little! And Spain loved your company! Rome just wanted to protect me, because I was so weak! You don't ruin anything!"

He looked into his little brother's eyes, orbs glistening with tears. He hugged him back, whispering his thanks again and again.

"Let's go home, si~?"

"Si."

へタリア

"Veh~ Now you feel a little better, let's-a go to big brother Spain's house! He can help too!" The younger Italian 'Ve'd before dragging his older brother out of the house, much to the elder's shock.

"Wh-what!? No! I-a don't want to go to the tomato bastard's house! Dammit Veni-" His brother giggled, ignoring him as he dragged him once again by his wrist happily, earning glares from Romano, who was trapped in Feliciano's deathly grip.

Since when had his brother been so much stronger than him?

へタリア

Feliciano knocked on Spain's door lightly, knowing that the soft sound would echo throughout the house. He was still gripping Lovino's arm, not letting his fratello escape now that they were so close.

"It's been a while since we've seen big brother Spain, hasn't it Roma~?" He received no reply, just a very pissed off Romano, who had given up on struggling, and was now crossing his arms in a stroppy huff. Feliciano giggled at his brother's response. Suddenly, the door opened, a sleepy, lisped voice yawning deeply. Feliciano couldn't help but notice his brother's cheeks tinting a slight hue of red.

"Who is it?" Spain's eyes were half-closed, and he was leaning against the door, placing a weaved basket of juicy tomatoes on the floor.

"It's us big brother!" Spain's emerald orbs were revealed at once as he seemed to gain energy in a split second, looking up at the brothers.

"Feli!" He hugged the smaller brother for what seemed like an age to the elder, annoyed Italian. "And Lovi~!" Lovino's face went such a shade of bright red that it could be easily mistook for one of Spain's tomatoes as the tall Spaniard hugged him tightly.

"G-ge-get off of me-a dammit bastardo! And it's not 'Lovi'!" What? He hadn't meant to say that! He wanted Spain to continue hugging him, it felt nice! He felt safe.. he felt wanted. He felt Spain let go of him slightly, and acted upon instinct, suddenly hugging him back tightly.

"Huh? Aww~ Mi Lovi is hugging me back! How cute! Please take a picture Feli~!" Antonio patted his hair, getting far too close to that damned cu-

"Ch-Chigi! Don't-a t-touch that!" He yelped, shaking as pushing the Spaniard off of him. Spain's grip on the curl remained however, gently tugging it.

"Awww~ Why Loviiiii~? It doesn't do anything, so why not~?" Romano tackled him, trying to get his hand off of the curl.

"J-just get-a off, dammit!" He flushed red as the Spaniard's hand stroked the curl, tugging it and poking it until he moaned involuntarily. Loudly.

Spain stopped, looking at the Italian, who was on his knees with half-closed eyes and a furrowed brow.

"What was that.. Lovi?" He got no response from the flushed Italian.

"Ve~ It's erogenous, like-a mine!" He pointed at his own curl, which was swaying with the wind. Spain laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head and letting go of the curl.

"O-oh.. Lo siento Lovi! I didn't know it was.. y'know.." He stuck out a hand to help the shorter up, which Romano grabbed, trying to pull himself up, with no luck. Romano pulled harder on the hand, making Spain lose his balance and fall on top of him. Romano began to panic, pushing the Spaniard off of him quickly.

"Chigi! You're clumsy and heavy dammit!" He wouldn't admit how handsome the guy looked up close, of course.

"Waah! Lo siento! Lo siento Lovi!" He apologised again and again to the Italian. "Say though, you feel kinda thin.." He pulled the Italian up before hugging him tightly. "Have you been eating properly Lovi~?"

"Veh~ That's-a what we're here for, big brother! We need to talk about some.. problems that Roma has~" Italy smiled. Spain looked a little sad.

"Oh. Okay.. come in then!" He put on a half-fake smile, having wished that the Italy brothers had came to him for a reason other than that. He took them through to the living room, grabbing a plate of churros from the cupboard, as well as a nice bottle of wine. A red, the type that Lovi liked the most, even if it wasn't Italian. He put them out on the table, giving a churro to both Lovino and Feliciano, as well as pouring out a small glass of wine for them all. "So, what's up, Lovi~?" He asked, looking at Romano.

"I-it's.. I feel.." He trailed off, unable to answer.

"Veh~ Roma feels that he's ruined our lives and that he's useless, so I was hoping you could tell him straight, big brother! He's been so stressed that he hasn't been-a eating or sleeping properly, and it's-a bad for his health!" Spain looked at the elder Italian. Sure enough, he had bags under his eyes and his shoulders were drooped, and his skin was deathly pale - although maybe not Prussia pale, it was still unhealthy - as well as that, the neglected look in his eyes made Spain's heart break. He picked up his glass dejectedly, swirling it around in his hands, not drinking from it.

"Dios mío, Lovi! Is this true?" His only response was silence, but he knew. He knew as soon as Lovino didn't look into his eyes, that it was true. "Lovi.. how could you think that!? You _never_ ruined my life! You made it better! You were so cute – not that you aren't now, of course – and you gave me something to look forward to when I got home! You know what was wrong with you when you were little wasn't your fault! You were born like that! You never could've prevented your hands from twitching like that! You tried your _very best_ to tidy up, and I really appreciated it!" He punctuated his speech by standing up, moving over to Lovino and hugging him lightly, with a gentle touch until the Italian hugged him back.

"I-I just.."

"If anyone every tells you that you ruin everything, tell me and I'll obliterate them."

"With your money troubles?" Came the sneaky reply, Lovino was back, partially at least.

"You can talk, Lovi~" He raised his eyebrows, smiling warmly. "Although we're not as bad as Greece. He was bailed out, mainly by Germany, again, you know!"

"Of course I know, _I_ watch the news, unlike _someone_!"

"Ve~ Looks like you helped Lovi~ And fratello, I watch the news sometimes, but it's so boooring! Anyway, it's-a late now, we should be heading back! Grazie big brother!"

"It's about your own _country_! How can you find it bor-"

"Actually~ Would you mind if Lovi stayed here for the night? I really missed him, as he doesn't come to World Conferences any more! And I'd love to spend more time with him!" Lovino frowned at the Spaniard's words. That and at the sudden hug that engulfed him. Spain still smelt like cinnamon, just like when he was little. The bastard needed to lay off of the churros dammit!

"Don't I get a say in thi-"

"Of course! Bye Roma!" And with that, his brother was gone.

へタリア

"Lovi. How could you think of yourself in such a bad way!?" He shook the Italian's shoulders, this time with Lovino's eyes boring into his own. "You're beautiful, don't forget that, si?" Lovino went slightly red.

"I'm-a not supposed to be beautiful! I'm male!" This just earned a hearty laugh from the Spaniard.

"You're still beautiful~ And Lovi?"

"Si..?"

"Don't think nobody loves you. Ever." He pressed his lips to the other's in a sweet gesture, not overpowering him too much, allowing the Italian to pull away if he wanted. But he didn't. He kissed back just as gently until they parted.

"Because I love you, Lovi!"

"Te amo, bastardo."

* * *

**This was originally going to end at;**

"_**Let's go home, si~?"**_

"_**Si."**_

**But I couldn't stop writing XD It's roughly 2k words, but I like it XD Not beta'd, and if my translations are dodgy, well.. I have no internet D:**

**Review for my first fic on this account~? :3**

**-Toni's Little Tomate**


End file.
